


A Hard Witness

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Couch Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top John Watson, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8313844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Sherlock and John weren't quite expecting him at the door.





	

It wasn’t planned, truly. They woke up together, John didn’t have to go to work, so they had breakfast together. Somehow, one way or another, they ended up on the sofa, snogging enthusiastically as if they were closer to twenty than forty.

“You are ridiculous,” laughed John as Sherlock tugged at his clothes.

“I don’t know why you bothered getting dressed, it’s just us here.” Sherlock got the offending jumper off.

“What if there’s a client?” John cupped Sherlock’s cheeks and kissed him again.

“Then they better have a damn good case.” Sherlock rolled them over, pinning John underneath him as he kissed him again.

John laughed into his kiss, feeling free as he pushed Sherlock’s robe off his shoulders. Sherlock’s hand rummaged in the couch cushions and came up with a bottle of lube.

“You know, Mrs. Hudson is going to find that one day,” said John, kicking off his trousers.

“She already has and pretends it doesn’t exist. I’m not sure why. She’s fully aware….”

“No I don’t want to hear it.” John cut him off with another kiss. “Forget I said anything.”

Sherlock grumbled but was quickly distracted as John took the lube from him and coated his fingers, pressing two up into him. He moaned and shifted so he was kneeling above John’s hips. John’s free hand grabbed his hip. Sherlock leaned forward to brace himself on John’s broad chest, stealing another kiss in the process.

“Gorgeous. Brilliant,” muttered John, watching Sherlock’s face, feeling the way his body loosened for him. At moments like this he wondered why the hell they had ever waited and hesitated.

“I’m ready,” growled Sherlock, rocking back as John added another finger.

“You’re ready when I say you are,” answered John, wrapping his free hand around the back of Sherlock’s neck and pulling him in for another heated kiss.

As they kissed John thrust his fingers a few more times. He moaned and withdrew them, shifting Sherlock and guiding him down, swallowing his small moans as he settled around John’s thick cock.

“Good for me, yeah,” murmured John, running his fingers through Sherlock’s curls.

Sherlock rocked back a couple times before suddenly opening his eyes. “Don’t leave.”

John blinked and looked around Sherlock, realizing that one Greg Lestrade was standing in the doorway.

“You’re ah, busy,” said Greg, finding something to look at on the mantle, before his eyes slid up to the mirror. He quickly turned his head to examine the wallpaper.

“You find both of us attractive and you and I had intercourse two years ago. You can stay.”

John turned his attention back to Sherlock. “You slept with him?”

“Once,” said Greg, shifting his feet and clearly wondering why he was still standing there.

“If you wanted to leave you would have done so. Sit, Lestrade.”

Greg bit his lip. “John?”

“Well, I’ve got nothing to be ashamed of,” he said, pulling Sherlock back down on his cock, a small groan escaping his lips. “Not the first time I’ve been walked in on, though she had a bit more in the hips.”

“In the army, you had a hotel room with three other soldiers. You were the one successful…”

“Oi,” said John, leaning up and stealing another kiss. 

Greg closed the door, cleared his throat and made his way over to perch on the edge of John’s chair.

John smiled up at Sherlock. “Come on, drama queen, want to give him a real show?”

Sherlock nodded enthusiastically. John shifted them until he was sitting up on the sofa, Sherlock still facing him, and giving Greg an excellent view of what exactly John was working with.

John smirked as he heard a small curse. He shifted to the side just a little, so Greg could see the way he snogged Sherlock, hands in his hair, messy curls sticking a bit with his sweat.

Smiling down at John and keeping his gaze, Sherlock began to really ride him. John cupped his hips, helping him along, murmuring praises. Though part of him was fully aware that Greg was in the room, for the most part his focus was only on Sherlock, feeling the way his skin slid under his hands, the way he squeezed around his cock.

He felt his orgasm start to build far too quickly. Sherlock got a wicked smile on his face. “It’s like that, is it?” asked John, wrapping a hand around Sherlock’s cock.

Sherlock let his head fall back, moaning as John stroked him. And it wasn’t entirely an act; John had made Sherlock make noises nobody else had heard.

Leaning forward, John wrapped his mouth around one nipple, making Sherlock stop and just grind down against him, nearly whimpering with need. John looked up at him, pale eyes blown nearly black. “Come,” he ordered, twisting his wrist.

Sherlock leaned forward, moaning as he came, hot streams landing on John’s belly as he shuddered. John worked him through it, then carefully pulled out and lay Sherlock on the sofa. Sherlock gave him a very sated smile.

John looked over at their guest. Greg was nearly white knuckling the chair, completely focused on the scene in front of him. He met John’s gaze and licked his lips, before looking back to Sherlock.

“He likes it,” said John, though whether he was talking about Greg or Sherlock, was anyones guess. He gave his cock a few more strokes before coming himself, streaking Sherlock’s belly. Sherlock grinned and rubbed it into his skin.

“Christ,” muttered Greg, voice gone rough.

John smiled and leaned down to kiss Sherlock. Sherlock gave him a tiny nod.

Extricating himself from the sofa, John turned fully towards Greg, prowling towards him.

“John?” asked Greg, biting his lip as if not quite believing what he was seeing.

Slipping to his knees, John reached forward to undo Greg’s belt. Greg slouched back in the chair, just watching and letting John do what he would. John heard Sherlock shift to get a better view as he freed Greg’s cock.

“Okay?” he asked, wrapping a hand around the base.

“God yes. Don’t stop now,” panted Greg.

Smirking again, John leaned forward to wrap his mouth around Greg’s cock.

Greg moaned, one hand going to John’s head, not pushing, just grounding himself. John looked up at him through his lashes, bobbing his head.

“Goddamn, you’re beautiful too, you know,” whispered Greg.

John dropped his gaze again to focus on the task at hand. He knew Sherlock was enjoying the view almost as much as he was enjoying the taste of Greg’s cock. Greg groaned softly, nails dragging along John’s scalp, sending tingles down his spine. John knew that if he’d been fifteen years younger he’d be getting hard again, but that ship had sailed some time ago.

There was another noise behind him that signaled Sherlock leaving the sofa and moving to the scene, clearly not content with merely being a witness. Sherlock knelt behind John, wrapping an arm around his chest. He rest his head on John’s shoulder and whispered to him, watching Greg, giving him instruction.

“That’s hardly fair,” gasped Greg, free hand squeezing the arm rest again.

“But you like it,” rumbled Sherlock, shifting a bit to nip John’s earlobe. John looked up at him again, seeing just how lost Greg truly was, loving the press of Sherlock behind him and Greg before him. Might have to explore that further. Later.

Sherlock whispered one more instruction. John pulled his head back and licked a stripe up Greg’s cock. Greg moaned and wrapped his hands around his own cock, giving himself a stroke and coming, staining his shirt.

With a grin on his face, Sherlock knelt back, pulling John into his lap. “Excellent.”

“You could say that,” huffed Greg with a laugh, wiping the sweat from his brow. John turned and kissed Sherlock, before finding his feet. Sherlock grumbled but let him go. As John went to get a cloth he saw Sherlock lean up and give Greg a gentle kiss. Greg kissed him back, running a hand through his hair.

John stepped into the bathroom and glanced at himself in the mirror as he cleaned off his own stomach before wetting the rag again. No, not a hint of jealousy at all. This might work out well for all of them. Except whichever poor bugger’s case was getting ignored, as he was certain they’d keep Greg for at least the afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to humshappily, jamistoryteller and theartstudentyouhate for reading it over


End file.
